Witness Your Own Oblivion
by Vega Daemonson
Summary: AU-This story's about Vegeta, his son and their story. It's set in another realm, full of angels, demons and other races(Frieza pops in!). This is my first fic, so please R & R(The chapters are named after songs and the title is by Callenish Circle)
1. Running Out Of Pain by 12 Stones

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters, though I wish I did.

Rating: R 18 for yaoi, rape and stuff like that.

This story doesn't have much to do with DBZ but it's about Vegeta, his son and his story from another realm. This realm is full of angels, demons and the other races of the universe. (And Frieza pops in for a visit!!!)

I apologise in advance for the short chapters but I stop them where I stop them because it was where it sounded good for stopping.

Enjoy!!!

* * *

**_Witness Your Own Oblivion_**

**

* * *

**

"Scream, little one," purred a large male humanoid. "Scream for me." 

The humanoid moved closer to his bound prisoner and proceeded to remove the clothing off the smaller being.

"Come now, Vega," he said in a mocking tone. "Just one little scream."

Vega looked in hatred at his captor.

"Never, Nahaz!" He spat at him.

Nahaz adopted a hurt look. He leaned into Vega and forced his tongue into Vega's mouth. Vega struggled under Nahaz's weight, trying to get him out of his mouth. Nahaz smiled and released the kiss.

"If you won't scream willingly," he said with a penetrating look. "I'll make you scream like you've never screamed before."

He stepped back and started to take off his own clothes. Vega's look of hatred slowly turned to one of fear. Nahaz smiled with self satisfaction. He had been chasing the little half-saiyan for years, and now, he had him.

Nahaz stepped up to Vega and eased his victim's legs apart. He pushed himself into Vega and began to thrust as Vega tried not to scream from the pain. Nahaz thrust harder and harder until blood began to ooze from between Vega's legs. He released with a moan as Vega screamed. He got up from the beaten half-angel and smirked. He retrieved a key from his clothing and unlocked the cuffs keeping Vega bound. He smirked again as he threw an old cloak at Vega. Vega lifted his head to watch as Nahaz left the room, locking the door behind him. Vega wrapped the cloak around his battered and beaten body and lay there until he slipped into unconsciousness from pain, blood loss and despair.

* * *

Sorry about this being such a short chapter but I had to stop it there! Don't hurt me please! If you hadn't noticed, Vega is half-saiyan, half-angel. You'll find out where he gets his angel blood from in the next chapter.

NEXT CHAPTER: Nahaz comes back for more!


	2. Protection From The World byFallen Deit

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters, though I wish I did.

Rating: R 18 for yaoi, rape and stuff like that.

Hope you liked my last chapter! This next one will be better, promise!

* * *

Vega slipped in and out of consciousness through the night. 

Morning came all too soon and brought Nahaz with it. He walked over to Vega and dragged him over to the chains. Vega struggled weakly as Nahaz bound him again. He growled, trying to keep Nahaz from raping him again but was too weak to him from forcing his legs apart. Vega closed his eyes so he wouldn't have to watch Nahaz defile his body again.

Suddenly the weight on top of him was pulled off. Vega opened his eyes to see Nahaz go flying across the room, crash into the wall and slide lifeless to the floor. He closed his eyes to clear his confused mind. He felt himself enclosed in someone's arms and began to struggle. Vega stopped suddenly as a familiar scent drifted to his nose. He opened his eyes.

"Kaachan?" he asked the figure who held him gently.

"Yes, my little one," Vegeta smiled. "It's me."

Vega began to cry with relief into his Kaachan's chest. Vegeta held his son as Vega cried himself to sleep. When Vega's breathing became deeper and more relaxed, Vegeta carried him outside to the ship that was waiting for them. A large winged figure came hurrying out of the ship.

"Jiita!" he called to his mate.

Vegeta held a finger to his lips.

"Be quiet, Tyrael," he said as the figure drew closer. "He's asleep."

Tyrael nodded and followed Vegeta into the ship. They took Vega to the med-room and left him in the care of Vegeta's mother, Bridget.

* * *

Sorry about another short chapter, but hey, that's how it goes!If you hadn't guessed, Vega's parents are the Vegeta we all know and love and Tyrael. For those of you who don't know, Tyrael is an Arch-Angel. More soon! Please Read and Review!

NEXT CHAPTER: Bridget goes to Vegeta and Tyrael about Vega. (And Tyrael has a hissy-fit!)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters, though I wish I did.

Rating: R 18 for yaoi, rape and stuff like that.

More Chapters! Yay! Did you know that 'Yay' isn't in the dictionary? Oh well, back the story!

* * *

Later on, Bridget joined Vegeta and Tyrael in a private sitting room in the couple's quarters. 

"Vegeta, tell us what happened to Vega," she asked her-son patiently.

"Nahaz raped him," Vegeta said bluntly. Tyrael jumped up without warning, materializing his sword as soon as he was standing.

"Where is that son of a bitch?" he yelled with anger.

"In hell, where he belongs," Vegeta answered calmly, a self-satisfied smirk creeping across his finely-chiseled features. Tyrael growled in pure frustration and sat down, sword quivering as he stuck it in the floor. Bridget decided to leave the room at that point.

"I'm just going to check on Vega," she said quietly, leaving the couple alone. Tyrael turned to face his mate, anguish still flashing in his icy grey eyes.

"Did you get there as it was happening?" he asked Vegeta.

"No," Vegeta replied. "I got there as the bastard was about to, again."

"Again?"

"I had a look at Vega after I threw Nahaz off him and at the wall. He'd already been...been..." Vegeta tried to say it but couldn't. Tears began to trickle down his cheeks. Tyrael picked hi mate up and placed him in his lap. Together they cried, because they felt that they could have done something to stop what had happened over the last two days.

But hadn't tried hard enough.

* * *

So how do you like my story so far? Cool huh? I like it. More soon. Next chapter's a lot longer! Please R & R!!!

NEXT CHAPTER: Vegeta and Tyrael find something shocking about their son. And just what Vega has been up to lately?


End file.
